Life is Strange 2
:Para a prequel, visite Life is Strange: Before the Storm. :Para o jogo que antecede a segunda temporada, visite The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. Life is Strange 2, foi anunciado pela DONTNOD em 18 de maio de 2017, embora inicialmente chamado de "um novo jogo de Life is Strange" na época. Em 22 de junho de 2018, uma prévia foi lançada, revelando a data do primeiro de cinco episódios que será lançado em 27 de setembro de 2018. Uma segunda prévia foi lançada e dará mais informações no dia 20 de Agosto. A prévia parece indicar um tom mais sombrio à história. O protagonista das Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit, Chris Eriksen estará presente em Life is Strange 2. O jogo já se encontra disponível em pré-venda. O mesmo poderá ser adquirido completo com os cinco episódios por R$ 119,00 na Steam ou o primeiro episódio por R$ 24,00. Sobre Dois irmãos, Sean e Daniel Diaz, de 16 e 9 anos, respectivamente, são obrigados a fugir de casa após um trágico incidente em Seattle. Com medo da polícia, os dois seguem em direção ao México, na tentativa de ocultar um repentino e misterioso poder sobrenatural. A vida na estrada é difícil e, agora que é responsável pelo irmão pequeno, Sean se dá conta que suas decisões irão impactar a vida deles para sempre...Post Oficial no Tumblr (Inglês) Desenvolvimento O jogo foi anunciado em 18 de maio de 2017 como um "novo jogo de Life is Strange", algumas vezes chamado de Life is Strange 2.Postagem no Facebook de Jean-Luc Carradines Cano (inglês) No vídeo de anúncio e no site da Dontnod, o jogo foi chamado exclusivamente de "um novo jogo de Life is Strange". Foi confirmado que a equipe estava trabalhando na segunda temporada desde o lançamento da Edição Limitada em fevereiro de 2016. Antes do anúncio, já se sabia que uma segunda equipe da DONTNOD ao lado da equipe de Vampyr estavam trabalhando em um projeto ainda não revelado, que especulava-se ser Life is Strange 2.Resumo da segunda temporada em desenvolvimento (Artigo em alemão) no Reddit por /u/BardewiArtigo original em alemão, sobre o desenvolvimento da segunda temporada Em uma entrevista com a IBTimes em 15 de dezembro de 2015, foi dito que a história de Max Caulfield e Chloe Price já havia sido contada e que um novo jogo contaria com um elenco completamente novo.Life Is Strange: Diretores dizem que uma segunda temporada iria bem mas 'a história de Max e Chloe está terminada' - IBTimes UK (inglês) Foi dito no anúncio de lançamento em 5 de março de 2018 do episódio bônus de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, "Despedida", que é esperado que a DONTNOD volte com uma nova história e novos personagens, dizendo o seguinte no final: "Nós agora aguardamos ansiosamente os próximos meses, quando a equipe de Michel Koch e Raoul Barbet na DONTNOD volte para apresentar a nova história e os novos personagens do próximo Life is Strange."Episódio bônus Despedida de Life is Strange: Before the Storm disponível agora! (inglês) Em 10 de junho de 2018, um jogo autônomo definido no universo Life is Strange foi anunciado, chamado de As aventuras iradas de Captain Spirit que serve como um precursor aos eventos da segunda temporada. Durante a conferência da E3, Dontnod comentou que eles iram liberar Life is Strange 2 "em breve". Enfatizando em não querer canonizar qualquer uma das escolhas finais da primeira temporada, o co-diretor Michel Koch confirmou que a escolha final do jogador afetará alguns elementos em Life is Strange 2. E3 Perguntas & Respostas com Michel Koch (inglês) Novidades *Em maio de 2017, Christian Divine, escritor de Life is Strange, e Alyzian, a artista que trabalhou nas ilustrações do diário da Max, confirmou no Twitter que eles estão trabalhando no novo jogo mais uma vez. Postagem do Twitter por Christian (Inglês)Postagem do Twitter da Alyzian (em inglês) *Em 9 de junho de 2017, um anúncio de emprego para um artista de personagens foi colocado pela DONTNOD mencionando a "equipe de Life is Strange" e o Unreal Engine 4.Anúncio de trabalho "Artista de Personagens H/F Junior" (inglês) O anúncio também mostrava que outras pessoas estavam se juntando às equipes de desenvolvedores para o novo jogo. Unreal Engine 4 também é usado no spin-off autônomo The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit. *Em um podcast com Jean-Luc Cano, o escritor principal de Life is Strange 2, em 10 de julho de 2017, sugeriu que o jogo iria ser lançado em 2018.Podcast com Jean-Luc Cano (Em francês)Post do Reddit por /u/magicarrot (inglês) Ele confirmou que as sessões de captura de movimentos começaram em agosto de 2017. Em um post do 9gag intitulado "Sessão de captura de movimentos para Life is Strange 2" com uma foto mostrando alguém em um traje de captura de movimento e ao fundo uma foto emoldurada de Life is Strange em 6 de agosto de 2017.Post da 9gag sobre a captura de movimentos para Life is Strange 2 *Um roadmap lançado para o IPO planejado da Dontnod em 19 de abril de 2017 mencionava o jogo na seção "Em produção" (2018-2020) e o descrevia como "Episódios".dontnod-bourse.com, imagem Todas as capas de jogos e mockups estão no estilo de PS3/4, incluindo a capa mockup de Life is Strange. Curiosidades *Exatamente dois anos antes do anúncio da segunda temporada em 18 de maio de 2015, o trailer do Episódio 3 da primeira temporada de Life is Strange foi lançado. *O jogo irá usar Unreal Engine 4, como confirmado pelos desenvolvedores em várias entrevistas.As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit | Playstation Live E3 Entrevista *A produção musical usada na prévia é "Held Apart" de Stephen John Bernard Kielty, Glenn Herweijer, Ben Sumner. *No final de Captain Spirit, é confirmado que Chris aparecerá em Life is Strange 2, contudo não é certo ou confirmado o quão Chris estará envolvido na continuação. *O título provisório para Life is Strange 2 era pra ser "Promenade". Com a possibilidade de pré-venda do jogo no dia do lançamento do Captain Spirit, o nome foi mostrado em alguns casos como "Life is Strange: Promenade" no painel do Xbox One.Post do Reddit por /u/Viggymaster O nome "Promenade - Season Pass" também foi adicionado a "Life is Strange 2 - Pacote do Episódio 2 ao 5" como o nome no metacritic.Life is Strange 2: Pacote do Episódio 2 ao 5 na SteamDB Imagens LiS 2 prévia captura de tela.png Life is Strange 2 20082018.jpg|Imagem de divulgação do jogo para a revelação ao público em 20/08/2018. Capturas de Telas Promocionais LiS2ImagePromo1.png LiS2ImagePromo2.png LiS2ImagePromo3.png Videos Life is Strange 2 - Prévia Oficial Uma mensagem especial da DONTNOD Enternaiment|Legendas em Inglês e Português* - *Geradas automaticamente. Life is Strange 2 Anúncio da data do primeiro episódio Life is Strange 2 Trailer Oficial ESRB|Trailer Oficial do Jogo. Links Externos *Postagem oficial do Tumblr sobre o Anúncio *Comunicado oficial da Square Enix à imprensa *Wikipédia *Postagem Oficial do Tumblr sobre o anúncio do jogo Referências en:Life is Strange 2 pl:Life is Strange 2 ru:Life is Strange 2 Categoria:Life is Strange 2 Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Gameplay (Segunda Temporada) Categoria:DONTNOD Entertainment